My big fat Transfomers wedding
by MagicUserGirl
Summary: Ok, this is a dream i had the other night. It's about my friend getting married to optimus prime. Sorry its a pretty sucky summary, but i hope u enjoy the story anyway. T T


My Big Fat Transfromers wedding

By Magicusergirl

A/N ok this is my very first transformers story, and most likely my only…it is a oneshot story. This story happened in a dream I had the other night and I told my friend that I would write it cuz it's about her…Still I hope u enjoy it, and if u review plz no flames.

Strange things had always been happening in my life. In fact, my life has never been normal. All because of my crazy friends. We were always going on crazy adventures, doing crazy things. I suppose I could go on and on with this but I won't. Anyway, strange things have always been happening to me. But I think that this is the strangest.

I'm standing outside, in a huge puffy pink dress…holding a small bouquet of flowers. My friend was getting married today. This may not be strange to you, but you don't know who she is getting married to…

Today she is getting married to Optimus Prime. Leader of the Autobots. My friend Jessica has always been a transformers fan. Just, never in my life, would I ever imagine this happening!

We met the autobots about 4 months ago I suppose you could say. They came to our planet to defeat the decepticons, evil robots that planned on taking over the world. Optimus Prime's brother, Megatron was responsible for all of the chaos that happened. I'll never forget that.

After we met the transformers we ended up spending a lot of time with them. Yeah, I actually got used to huge giant robots by my side. They were all funny, (except blur who I always wanted to kill TT he's too hyper!) the only thing I ever worried about was being stepped on when they were in their giant form. We were all great friends after a while. But two of us got closer than we ever could have imagined. Optimus and Jessica ended up falling for each other.

Soon enough the final battle with the decepticons came around. Jessica was so afraid that she would lose Optimus. But of course, he came through. After Megatron was dead he came and proposed to my human friend. And she accepted right away.

So that's why we're here today. I consider it the wedding of a lifetime (and most certainly the strangest!) After optimus proposed Jessica came up to me and told me she wanted me to be a bridesmaid. I told her ok, since I've known her since 6th grade. After that we went shopping for bridesmaid dresses. Unfortunately she bought me the pink poofy frilly one…People, I'm a girl who loves to wear black. I hate pink.

"no Jessica, there is no way I would wear this thing!" I said.

"Please?" Jessica said making her best puppy dog face.

"Not even if hell froze over…"

Jessica sighed and turned around, "ok…" she said sadly, "I guess you don't care about my wedding…I guess I'll have to do something else." She began to act all dramatic, like she always does.

"fine!" I groaned, I didn't want her to be all dramatic anymore, "you win! It is your wedding. And I only have to wear it once…"

Jessica spun around grinning. Happy she had victory.

'At least I won't be the only one wearing this thing.' I thought. But when I arrived to the wedding today I was horrified to find that the other bridesmaids were wearing beautiful purple dresses.

'I'll kill her!' I thought angrily. But I decided to let it go, considering it was her wedding day.

I looked around. The place was really crowded, and there were lots of camera men too. Apparently this wedding was so strange that it was going to be aired on tv. And why not? Why not show the guy who saved the world wedding to everyone in the freakin universe? If this were my wedding I would be really pissed about that. That's just too much publicity for me…'wonder if Jessica and optimus know about this…' I thought to myself.

I sighed to myself and felt the warm breeze on my face. It was a perfect day. What, did you actually think we could have this wedding in a church? No way! Optimus himself is bigger than that 10 churches combined! Plus we have several more giant robots attending this wedding. But I think that they will be in their vehicle form…

Soon the wedding had begun. The groom came around the street corner , he stopped a few times to glare at a cameraman, forcing them to put their cameras away. Next came the bridesmaids. Unfortunately for my people began smirking because my dress was so different from the others.

And then finally the bride came, in a beautiful white dress, no bows, it wasn't even poofy or puffy. It was perfect. 'I want that dress…' I thought sadly. I am a sucker for dresses, just not poffy pink ones!

My human friend came beside optimus and stepped in his hand. He brought her up to his face. I could tell he was happy, his blue optics were glowing. A helicopter came beside the two of them and a preacher sat in the middle of it.

They went through their vows, and all that. It was a rather long wedding actually.

And then finally, "you may kiss the bride. I now present to you mr. and Mrs. Optimus Prime."

It was over. I heard sniffling behind me to find blur and bumblebee crying. 'no, I think that is weirder than the wedding!' I thought.

Yeah, I suppose it was a cool wedding. I would never want to miss this for the world! I know I said strange things had always happened, but what if it never did? Life would be so boring! But still, I had no idea how my friend could fall in love with a giant robot. But hey, as long as she's happy I guess.

Years passed and they had several little autobots. How did they have them? Well, they had to order parts from the transformers' planet. They built little babies out of those. And of course, they are special parts, so they'll grow up normally, and unfortunately as big as their dad…

Needless to say they lived happily ever after.

A/N did you enjoy it? I hope so. This story is dedicated to my friend Jessica, also known as Mrs. Optimus prime on Review if you want to, but plz no flames.


End file.
